Buena Vista International Television
''Logo descriptions by Shadeed A. Kelly, Miss Kin Hikari Girls'' ''Logo captures by V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, Eric S., Wisp2007, and Gilblitz112'' ''Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly'' ''Video captures courtesy of TVpresentation, JohnnyL80, T1mmyDHr3t2, PluMGMK and EnormousRat'' Background Buena Vista International Television was the international distribution arm of Walt Disney Television established in 1985 to produce non-USA series and distribute all Disney-owned libraries around the world. In 2007, this division was renamed to "Disney-ABC International Television" after Disney retired the "Buena Vista" brand. It was renamed again in 2011 to "Disney Media Distribution". 1st Logo (1985-1990) Logo: On a blue background, we see a small yellow logo of the segmented Sleeping Beauty Castle (from the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo). Underneath it are the large words "Buena Vista International Television". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the program. Availability: Extremely rare. Spotted on a Thames television airing of Roger Rabbit & the Secrets of Toontown, as well as 1980s Polish prints of Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers. 2nd Logo (1985, 1987-2006) Nickname: "Rainbow Castle" Logo: Same as the 1985 Walt Disney Television and Buena Vista Television logos, but it reads "Distributed By Buena Vista International, Inc." underneath the castle. Variants: *The gradient background may be black/blue, black/indigo, or black/violet. *There is a copyright stamp sometimes seen under the logo. *1987-1996 versions of this logo have the text slightly curved and in a slightly different font. The word "by" isn't capitalized in this version. *A 16:9 widescreen version exists. *Two very rare variants exist, in which the text is in a different font. Also, the word "Inc." is gone in these variants. These versions were used in 1992 and 1996, respectively. *Another ultra-rare variant exists on Stick with Me, Kid. After a computer-generated turn-around that changes from the 1994 Buena Vista Productions logo to the BVI logo, also in bolder text, but animates as normal. Below the next part is a copyright notice for The Walt Disney Company. *The BVI text is also bold on Дисней Клуб (the Russian version of Disney Club), but the background is purple, both logos are animated and not divided into parts and the logos animate as normal. *Some fifth-season episodes of Home Improvement have the logo zoomed in. *On the S5 HI episode "Her Cheatin' Mind", the logo cuts to black after a couple seconds. *A brighter version appears on the sixth-season HI episode "The Feminine Mistake". *It may seem strange, but programs from HiT Entertainment (such as Barney & Friends) also use this logo, despite not a program produced from Disney. (Coincidentally, the parent founder (Jim Henson) of said logo is currently an asset of Disney) FX/SFX: The spark flying, the text fading. Other times, it's a still logo. Music/Sounds: Same as Walt Disney Television and/or Buena Vista Television logos or none. Availability: Domestically, it can be seen on most DVD releases of The Golden Girls and all eight seasons of Home Improvement, while internationally, it still appears on Disney-owned programs and movies. It can also be found on the Goof Troop episodes "Max-imum Protection" and "Goofin' Hood and His Melancholy Men" on the Goof Troop: Volume 1 DVD set. The East Asian airings of the 4th-6th seasons of PBS' Barney & Friends also use this logo, fading in after the CPTV logo (it may seem strange, but this is because Buena Vista International Television distributed the programs produced by HiT Entertainment in Asia, yet also the fact that the said program (along with Bob the Builder and Thomas & Friends) also aired previously on Playhouse Disney Asia). 3rd Logo (1998-2007) Buena Vista International 1998.png Buena Vista International 2003.png Nickname: "Blue Castle" Logo: Same as the Walt Disney Television and Walt Disney Television Animation logos. The logo reads either "WALT DiSNEY TELEVISION" or "WALT DiSNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION" and later fades to the name "Distributed By Buena Vista International, Inc." Other times, the name just fades in with the usual circular line animation drawn over the castle. Variant: In an alternate variant, the logo was also referred to as "BUENA VISTA INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION" with the byline "Servicing the Distribution of this Programme", on a blue background while the spark flies over the castle a little slower. Sometimes, the text will be a little smaller and the castle a little bigger (while the byline and text are also close together). FX/SFX: The name fading and the spark animating. Other times it's a still logo. Music/Sounds: The long 1988 Walt Disney Television theme, the finishing of any end title theme from any show, or none. Availability: Common, still seen on international prints of any Disney, Touchstone, ABC, and Buena Vista Television shows and Disney-owned movies on cable networks like Showtime and SundanceTV. Can also be seen on DVD releases such as seasons two and four of The Golden Girls (although two episodes in the latter season, "Yes, We Have No Havanas" and "The Auction", just have the Witt/Thomas and Touchstone Television logos), plus the season three episode "The Artist", and portions of the fifth and seventh seasons (one episode of the latter season uses partial animation, however). The fully animated version appears at the end of Tim Allen Presents: The Home Improvement User's Guide, which appears as a bonus feature on season eight of its parent show. This made a surprise appearance on a SundanceTV airing of the My So-Called Life episode "Life of Brian". Just like the previous variant, it is also seen on programs from HiT Entertainment (including the programs produced by the Jim Henson Company) that are distributed by Buena Vista International Television, such as the 7th-10th seasons of Barney & Friends ''aired in East Asia.￼ 4th Logo (2006-07, 2013-present) '''Nicknames:' "The Turning 2-D Castle", "The White Castle" Logo: On a purple water-like background, we see a 2-D Walt Disney castle turning from right to center while white lights shines up on the logo. Turning with the castle we see the stacked words, "BUENA VISTA INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION" in Times New Roman underneath the castle with "BUENA VISTA" bigger and a Disney copyright stamp underneath. Above the castle has the phrases "Distributed by" or "Servicing (the) distribution of this programme" in Arial font. FX/SFX: The castle fading in and turning. Music/Sounds: The finishing of the 1988 Walt Disney Television long version theme. In other cases, it's silent, or the ending theme of the show. Music/Sounds variants: *One episode of Dirt use the music of the 5th FX Networks logo due to a reverse plaster error. *On current prints of the TV movie Model Behavior, the short Walt Disney Television music is heard due to plastering the 1986 WDT and 1995 WDT/BVI logos. *On an international trailer for Alpha Teens on Machines, we hear a drumroll, followed by two rather primitive-sounding synth notes (the second held for longer). Availability: Uncommon. It's seen on some international shows such as Polish airings of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (and older Disney cartoons, plastering the previous two logos) and early episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. This also plastered the Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment logos on one Christmas Eve airing of Who Framed Roger Rabbit on BBC 2. The silent version has appeared on an HBO print of She's All That. Other Category:Television Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:International Category:Disney Category:ABC (United States)